


Innocence Lost

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bonfire, F/M, Lust, Maybe it was the rum, POV Elizabeth, Pirate Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: Despite her engagement to Will Turner, Elizabeth briefly considers when she lost her true innocence.





	

His dark eyes haunt my dreams between the swirling mists of memory and the firelight which lit them. Memories of how they pulled me to the edge of oblivion, nearly losing my very soul. While I remained pure in body, my soul is tainted. The flames of that fire we danced around burned on long after that night on the deserted island. My innocence came unbound; unravelling just as fast as the flames had consumed the tinder; becoming ash. Now all I have are thoughts are of him, his eyes; everything that belonged to Captain Sparrow.

Forever burning. Never quenched.


End file.
